Beginning and End
by TroppoFavolosoPerVoi
Summary: Nalu one-shot. Deathfic, with a really cute twist. Short, but If i dare to say it, pretty amazing. Please, please, please listen to the music because it will really MAKE the story.Will have a part two soon. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**This is just an idea I got for a fanfic and I just knew I had to write it. It's not an update for Natsu of the Jungle or anything, but it should be good. **

**It's a deathfic with a a twist, and hopefully it will surprise you at the end. I don't really know what kind of picture would be a good cover for this, and I'm too lazy to put one in anyway.**

**Please let me know about some other things you might like to see, and also some ideas for one-shots.**

**Please listen to these songs in this order while you read it:**

**Gone Away, by Lucy Schwartz**

**She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer**

**I wouldn't ask, but it will help you visualize it a little bit, generally it will just make it better.**

_Words were never meant to be this half spoken._

The guild was nothing special today. Gajeel and Lily were talking about new and better ways to train; Jet and Droy were trying to get Levy's attention. Normal things.

Suddenly, a messenger ran in waving a note above his head. "This letter is from a .. Natsu Dragneel." He said, and handed it to Master Makorav.

When he read it his face got more and more pale. He walked to a place where he could be seen, and read the five words that were on the page.

_Lucy Heartfilia is no more._

oOo

Natsu was crying. He was alone. Not even Happy was near him now. **It was the end of something.** He knew it would never be the same. To everyone else, he must look like he had just witnessed the end of the world. That wasn't actually so far away from the truth. Her truth. Her world was different, and as a result, his was also.

Now that he thinks about it, what is he doing? That has just happened, and all he can do is cry. He isn't trying to doing anything about it. Just sitting, and crying. He really should be doing something. Moving, at the very least.

He can't believe it actually happened. He knew it would happen eventually. When they started dating, he knew it wouldn't last for long. It was just a feeling. Call it instinct, or foresight, or something. He just knew it.

Once he realized this, he started to smile a little bit.

_While I was out, I found myself alone, just thinking. If I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you want to run away too?_

Lucy walked up to Natsu. "Come on Natsu, I sent Happy away, we can go now. Did you tell the guild?"

"Yeah, but I made it a short message because I was too lazy to write more."

"Well, it should be fine. Where should we go, since this was a spur of the moment decision? I'm happy that we did it though. I wouldn't undo it for anything."

"Me neither", he smiled and kissed her.

"Why are you crying anyway drama queen? Sad that you won't have your house to yourself when we get back?" she smirked.

"Nope, I'm actually crying happy tears this time."

She blushed. "Don't make me feel guilty when I try to make fun of you! That's not fair!"

"Anyway, I thought we might go to some island somewhere. That way the guild, and Mira especially, can't track us down."

"Aww, so Mr. Dragneel the tough fire dragon can be romantic."

"Come on, it's time we get going anyway, Mrs. Dragneel.", he said, putting special emphasis on the Mrs.

He grabbed up her hand and she let him pull her along, off into the sunset.

**It was the beginning of something.**

**OMG! This is so perfect! It made me giggle a little out of pure happiness.**

**I just wish it would effect you the same way. **

**I know at the beginning I said this would be a one shot but halfway through I decided it would have a follow up to see what the guild thinks, remember, they don't know. I'm so evil like that!**

**Tell me what you though in a review so…. Well, just so I know I guess.**

**I just had to have that part at the end where they walk off into the sunset because it seemed fitting somehow. Perfect end to a perfect day. Or story. Whatever.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im baaaaaack!**

**Here's the last part of Beginning and End, where the guild finds out what really happened. **

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed any of my stories or sent me any pm's. Thanks!**

For two weeks, two miserable weeks, the guild had been quiet. No one went on requests, or even walked up to the board. It had affected everyone. Levy hadn't read a book in two weeks. Mira hadn't tried to match any couples. Gajeel hadn't trained. Cana had somehow overdone it on her drinking, and passed out. Erza hadn't even touched the strawberry cake that sat on the table in front of her.

The only one who seemed the slightest bit happy was, Happy. While everyone else was sitting around, silent, unsmiling, he almost seemed to smirk. If people didn't know better, they would think he had some inside information. They wondered how he could be so unmoved when he had gone on the mission when Lucy had died. He had been right there, alongside Natsu and Lucy, and then she died.

Natsu hadn't returned to the guild, but they weren't surprised. His nakama had died. He was one of the only people around when she died. She wasn't even just his nakama, she was his girlfriend. Their relationship had been getting serious, too, and the guild had expected them to get engaged soon. He must have been hit hardest of all. If they didn't know Natsu, they might have thought he had killed himself, but they knew he would never. Natsu was stupid, but not that stupid. They weren't sure when he would be back, if he would be back, but they would give him his space.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild hall flew open, and everyone whirled around. Everyone had their magic ready to use, ready to blast away whoever disturbed their mourning. Once they turned around though, they froze. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Natsu said. "Miss us?" Lucy asked.

Levy started crying. _Something isn't right. _Lucy had expected cheering and catcalls. _Why is everyone so quiet, and why is Levy crying? _"Are you okay? What happened?" "Don't tell me someone …." Natsu said sadly.

"Yes, someone did die." Erza said. "You did Lucy. Or at least that's what we thought."

"Why would I be dead? How would I have died?"

"We don't know, one day, we just got a message from Natsu." she said, and handed over the letter.

"Natsu!" She slapped him. "You sent this?!"

"Yeah, I sent that. Why'd you slap me? You told me to send them a message about it."

"I did, but you phrased it all wrong! You made it sound like I died. 'Lucy Heartfilia is no more.' Really, Natsu, I didn't know you were this stupid, just wow."

"I just tried to make it sound all, po-metic or whatever."

"Poetic Natsu, and you completely failed."

"Wait, so what really happened?" Levy asked.

"Oh, well, we were on a mission, we finished it, got the reward, and were just relaxing in our hotel, and then I saw a little chapel, so I proposed and we got married." Natsu said like it happened everyday. "Then we went on our honeymoon for a couple of weeks." he said while smirking and looking over at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy blushed.

"So you mean to tell me, that you have been perfectly fine the whole time while we were crying and mourning. And that all of it was Natsu's fault?!" Erza said while glaring at Natsu.

"Hey, no killing the husband, I need him!"

"Need him for what, exactly?"

"Well….."

"There's gonna be a little me!" Natsu blurted out.

_We don't need another one of you! _ The guild thought. Then.. _Wait, what did he say._

This was all too much for Wendy, and she passed out. First Lucy wasn't dead. Second, she was married to Natsu, Third, she's going to have a kid.

"Natsu, it's not another you, it's a girl, I just know it. And we don't need another destructive psycho in Fairy Tail."

"How do you know it?"

"I just do, okay."

"Well then, I just know that it's a boy!"

Lucy facepalmed. "That's not how it works."

Throughout all of this, Fairy Tail was still trying to process all of the information they had just received.

Levy was the first one to say something, well squeal something. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She said while she ran up to hug Lucy. They hugged but Lucy let go because Levy was still squealing. After she let go, she was swarmed by the rest of the guild surrounding her to give her a hug and congratulate her. They carried her further into the guild, leaving Natsu standing back in the main room.

"Hey! She's my wife, give her back!" Lucy just laughed and allowed herself to be carried off while Natsu tried to push through the crowd. (Unsuccessfully.)

**Finish! That's it, a little short, I know, but I like it. It's not terrible, at the very least.**

**Happy should be glad no one questioned him, Erza might have killed him because he didn't tell them. He's pretty smart, to be honest.**

**See you later!**


End file.
